(a) Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a power supply device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A triac dimmer passes each cycle of a sine wave of an AC input by a dimming angle. The AC input is cut by the dimmer, and a period during which an input voltage is not generated occurs.
A power supply device including the dimmer includes a main switch that controls power supply. A conventional power supply device controls the main switch to perform a switching operation even for the period during which no input voltage is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.